In motor vehicles, the supply of conditioned air into the passenger compartment is often felt by the passengers to be an unpleasant sensation if this feed takes place in the form of a concentrated jet which strikes the passengers' bodies. This is the case in particular if the space within the passenger compartment is restricted.
To avoid a concentrated jet, it is known to provide a large number of small outlet openings for example in the center console, in the roof or in the B/C pillars. Outlet openings of this type are in widespread use in particular in means of public transport, such as buses, railway carriages or aircraft. However, the provision of a large number of outlet openings is relatively expensive.
EP 1 223 061 A2 has disclosed an air diffuser, in particular for vehicle air-conditioning, having a frame, a plurality of lamellae, which are arranged such that they can pivot about a first axis, and, at least one coupling element, to which each of the lamellae is coupled, the coupling element being adjustable relative to the first axis between a neutral position, in which the lamellae are parallel to one another, and a comfort position, in which at least some of the lamellae can be pivoted in opposite directions to one another. The air diffuser is arranged in front of an air duct from which an air stream emerges; the direction of this air stream can be set with the aid of the air diffuser. The air stream can be made to fan out with the aid of the lamellae which have been pivoted in opposite directions to one another, so as to produce a divergent air stream in which the flow velocities are lower than in an air stream with a constant cross section, so that even with a high throughput of air it is possible to prevent the emerging air stream from coming into contact with a vehicle passenger at a high velocity. However, even an air diffuser of this type still leaves something to be desired.